The prior art is replete with numerous examples of rotary hammer driving mechanisms and hammer drill arrangements and which are useful in construction and mining applications. Further, high powered, air powered jack hammers have been in use for decades. While these various devices have operated with various degrees of success they have had shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. Among the chief problems associated with these prior art assemblies is that they are very energy inefficient. It has been calculated, that for example, compressed air hammer-drills utilize only on the order of about 20% of the available energy delivered by the compressed air. This inefficiency results in significant power costs. Additionally, distributing large quantities of compressed air to work locations such as in a mine, or other similar environments, can require the fabrication of large complex and expensive air piping systems. Further, in view of the energy losses, as discussed above, when a compressed air tool, such as a jack hammer is employed, unduly large air compressors must be utilized. Additionally, the prior art electrically-powered tool designs, as a general matter, have often been large, bulky, and not conducive to hand-held operations. Moreover, the large size of these compressed air tools often restricts their use in some close working environments because of space restrictions.
Therefore, a new electrically powered hand tool which addresses these and other shortcomings in the prior art devices and practices is the subject matter of the present application.